


Missed Communication

by Mix_Feelingz



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: American Sign Language, Awkwardness, Bookshop, College, Embarrassed Laura Hollis, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Laura Hollis is a Dork, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Love at First Sight, My First Work in This Fandom, No vampires, One Shot, Romantic Comedy, Sadly, Sherman Hollis is mentioned, Sign Language, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, but in a different universe, hahah, yayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mix_Feelingz/pseuds/Mix_Feelingz
Summary: Today she was prepared. She practiced for a whole month for this chance.A wholemonth.Today, she'll try to talk toher.Definitely.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Missed Communication

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first hollstein fic yayyyyy!! totally new to the fandom (a friend of mine recommended Carmilla to me) 
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy this fic!!

Laura smiled gratefully as she gave the change to the customer, saying a quick “please come again” as they headed for the door, the things they bought in hand. A familiar bell rings as the customer opens the door and leaves, leaving the blonde all alone -save for her father who was at the back of the store and a few customers flipping through some books and scanning through the aisles- at the counter of the family’s bookshop.

She sat down on a chair -currently none of the customers seemed like they were about to buy something-, sighing to herself, looking through the glass door.

There was a light rain today, and the sky was dark, seeming it will rain heavier later on. The blonde wonders whether  _ she _ will come today, wonders if she’ll be able to talk to today.

She can! She definitely can today. She prepared and practiced for today.

That is if she will come during a rainy day like today.

There’s a girl who comes here every Friday of the week, always wearing something black, skimming through the philosophy books, briefly reading a couple of pages of the book before returning the books. Usually, she doesn’t buy any books, and in the very few times she does, Laura’s father was the one behind the counter. It’s not like she can run towards the counter and replace her father in the middle of transacting  _ just  _ to talk to her.

That’s if she  _ can  _ talk.

Laura has never heard this girl talk, nor even her father who got the chance to talk (her father wasn’t much of a talker anyway but still, he wasted a perfectly good chance to talk to her!). And the times when Laura tried to talk to her -while she was restocking the shelves- she doesn’t pay her any mind, not even a single glimpse towards her.

Now, she may be a snob, Laura has thought about that before, but even a snob would flinch or give a quick glance if someone talked to them. Then she came into a conclusion that maybe she isn’t choosing to ignore her talking to him but she  _ can’t  _ even hear her in the first place.

And so for the last month or so, she’s been learning basic sign language. Trying her best to at least sign some easy conversation starters, and the alphabet.

Finally! After so many hours of practicing and learning she has reached the point where she can perhaps start and have a conversation with this hot and mysterious girl.

And yet, it starts to rain.

Why did it rain today all day?!

Laura pouted angrily, resting her cheek on one hand as she played with a pencil with the other. She’s waited for this day for so long and now the weather is currently against her.

The blonde was too busy with her angry complaints to the universe that she almost missed the bell ringing as a customer came in. 

Almost.

Laura’s eyes brightened as soon as she saw the figure come through the doorway.

It’s her! 

The girl wore a charcoal, crop top, sleeveless hoodie, the hood placed on her head, covering her raven black hair, high waist tight leather pants and a pair of black army boots. Her clothes were damp, and her pale arms had a sheen of water from the rain.

The girl in the hoodie had a scowl on her face as she angrily and futilely wiped her wet arms with her bare hands, softly clicking her tongue before giving up. She must’ve forgotten to bring an umbrella and a towel. Then again the forecast said nothing about rain this afternoon so she wasn’t really at fault.

The blonde quickly ran towards the back to fetch a towel for the girl, running back as to not leave the register for too long (or else her father will be pissed). Looking at herself in the small mirror on the counter she uses and fixing her hair to a much more attractive and satisfying way.

_ She’s doing all that even though she wasn’t even sure the raven haired woman will even buy anything today. _

The blonde waited patiently behind the counter, tending to a couple more customers before she saw her coming out of the bookshelves, a couple books in hand, heading towards the counter -also where Laura was at.

Laura’s heart was doing backflip after backflip and yet she felt nervous as  _ fuck _ . 

_ Snap out of it Laura Hollis. This is a once in a lifetime chance, you cannot afford to make any mistakes _ .

The raven haired woman dropped the books on the counter, a little too harshly. A scowl on her face as she started to look for her wallet in her bag.

Laura took the books, doing as she normally does although a bit -by a bit, means a lot- slowly than she usually does. Thinking whether or not this will be the perfect time to start to have a conversation or not.

_ Fuck it. _

The blonde began signing with her hands, sheepishly, after scanning the books, asking the raven haired girl if she wanted to use a towel to wipe herself off.

Confusion immediately came across the raven haired girl’s face, and her brows furrowing slightly deeper than it was before.

Shit. Did she sign wrong?! Fuck, fuck, fuck! If she was gonna sign wrong why did it have to be right in front of her?!   
  


“I’m sorry,” The raven haired girl said -pulling Laura out of her thoughts and instead placing a shocking revelation in her head- as she pulled off an earbud from one of her ears. “I don’t know sign language.”

“You can talk?!” Laura asked, shock written all over her face.

“Uhh, yeah?” The other answered, sounding unsure if she could talk, looking at the blonde with a weirded out expression.

“All this time you were wearing earbuds?!” The other nodded slowly, not certain what answer she should actually give this time but nodded all the same.

Laura dropped down to her chair, her head buried in her hands, she could feel the embarrassment creeping up to her cheeks.

All this time she was just wearing earphones! All this time!

She even tried sign language so they can communicate.

So embarrassing.

“Uhh, hello?” The raven haired girl called, “The books?” 

“O-Oh, yes, of course.” Laura said as she stood up quickly, trying to finish the transaction, trying her best not to fumble on her words the whole way through.

She blew it. She definitely blew it. Now she won’t have the chance to to get to know a hot and mysterious girl like her.

Moments later when they had finished and Laura was closing the register, a small sad expression on her face, hoping she could just hide herself under her bed forever or run away to another town, in another town where the other wasn’t there.

“Hey,” The other called out again, propping herself on her elbows on the counter, the scowl and confusion that was on her face before was long gone and was replaced with a fond yet slightly teasing smile. “Why did you think I was deaf?” She asked.

Laura flushed, biting her bottom lip as she began to fidget with her fingers, her mind replaying the scene that happened just  _ minutes _ ago. “You,” Laura said when she found her voice to speak. “You weren’t answering when I called out to you.”

“I’m not a social kind of person you see, plus you were never the one behind the counter when i bought the other times.” 

“I tried talking to you when I was restocking the shelves! And my father and I switch from time to time.”

The raven haired hummed, the smile not leaving her lips. “So you learned sign language just for me?”

Laura flushed even harder, avoiding the gaze of the other.

She heard the other laugh, not the mocking kind but the amused kind, the blonde taking a risk to look at the other who was looking fondly at her as she wiped her tears of happiness off the corner of her eyes.

“I may not be a social person but can I get to know the cute girl who learned sign language just so she could talk to me over a cup of coffee?” She asked.

“Of course!” Laura answered immediately, before she realized she had already answered.

The raven haired girl, just chucked fondly as she ripped a small part of the last and empty space of the book she had just bought and used the pencil to write something down.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She said as she winked, and slid the small piece of paper and pencil before she headed out the door.

Laura picked up the piece of paper with which she wrote her number and her name.

_ Carmilla  _

Laura sat down and hunched over so none of the customers that were still in the bookshop saw her, as she squealed into her hands and kicked her feet, unable to contain the happiness within her.

The blonde couldn’t sleep well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! that's all there is in this. Did anyone think that carmilla was also deaf?? my friend thought she was. hahahhaha found this scene prompt in pinterest from a long long time ago, i didn't know which pair would be perfect for this, then i was introduced to hollstein.
> 
> How was it?? Was it good?? Was it bad?? Please tell me in the comments, I'll be reading them although i don't reply back much. Also forgive me for any misspellings.
> 
> Once again, hopefully you creampuffs enjoyed this short fic!!


End file.
